This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Stroke remains a major source of human morbidity and mortality. Stroke is the third leading cause of death in the Western countries, with approximately 1 in 15 deaths attributable to stroke, and the second leading cause of death worldwide. Approximately 85% of patients survive an acute stroke, living an average of seven years thereafter. Most are left with significant disability1-3, which reduces activities and participation. Stroke most frequently is caused by an ischemic infarct due to thromboembolic cerebral artery occlusion and, thus, can affect all aspects of brain function. The nature and severity of post-stroke deficits vary widely. Over the weeks-months following a brain infarction, most patients do show some spontaneous improvement in those behaviors affected by stroke4-6. However, this recovery is highly variable and generally incomplete. As a result, stroke is the leading cause of adult disability in the U.S. and many other countries.